


One unexpected truth and far too many dares

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Because I can't do otherwise anyway, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Challenges, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Go for the kill babe, Haru is more fierce than you think, I don't even know what I'm doing sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Let's say they're just tipsy, M/M, Mild Language, Porn with Feelings, Revealing of secrets, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Tickles, Touching, Truth or Dare, but not so much, handjobs, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: “You're sure you won't regret it ?”Akihiko's grin managed to expend even wider.“Eh, not a chance. I'm sure you're still full of surprises.” He winked, sending an electric shock to Haruki's heart.Well, there wasn't anything Haruki would be embarrassed to share at this point. They were a couple for some times now and got way past the careful beginnings. Still, he didn't want the man to take control of the situation, yet.“Fine, you first then. Truth or dare ?”Basically, Haruki and Akihiko playing 'truth or dare'. How could it possibly go wrong you're asking ? Well...
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	One unexpected truth and far too many dares

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I can explain myself... I'm writing so much angsty stories right now that my brain kinda shut down from anxiety and then I found this amazing old WIP in my computer... I HAD TO DO IT ! I'm craving for funny sexy shenanigans and what's better than some Akiharu to bring me salvation ?
> 
> Well, ok I know, I'll stop with the lame excuses... 
> 
> I just hope you have fun reading this ! :)
> 
> (A small reminder: english isn't my native language)

“Come on, just a little, it could be fun y'know ?”

Haruki rolled his eyes but the young man's childish behaviour was too tempting for his actual tipsy state.

Akihiko was grinning like a fool, still riding to the thrills stuck in his body since the beginning of the night. They just came back from some university party and Haruki didn't felt like sleeping yet. And by the look of it, neither did his boyfriend.

They were both sprawled on the sofa, facing one another, legs interwined, and Haruki threw his head back against the armrest, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

It was slightly spinning. So he closed them.

He was considering the few options to keep them busy. Watching a movie was out of the question considering their shrouded brains and drinking some more would be a little unreasonable...

“Hey.” Akihiko's foot poked his calf. “So, do you feel like playing or not ?”

Haruki snorted, giving in to the man's stubborn motivation. “Alright, alright...”

He opened his eyes and straightened up, shooting Akihiko a mischievous look.

“You're sure you won't regret it ?”

Akihiko's grin managed to expend even wider. “Eh, not a chance. I'm sure you're still full of surprises.” He winked, sending an electric shock to Haruki's heart.

Well, there wasn't anything Haruki would be embarrassed to share at this point. They were a couple for some times now and got way past the careful beginnings. Still, he didn't want to let the man take control of the situation, _yet_.

“Fine, you first then. Truth or dare ?”

Akihiko adjusted his position, cross-ledged in front of Haruki, a challenging look on his face as he answered a firm “Dare.”

 _As expected_ , Haruki thought, holding back a chuckle. Improvising wasn't something he was good at, but what he was sure about, was his great inclination to make Akihiko do stupid things.

“Fine. Lick your elbow.”

One of Akihiko's eyebrow shot up, not really getting the point of this awkward dare.

“What's that ? A new kink of yours ?” He teased. “You do know that's not what I really _want_ to lick, uhm ?”

That fucking seducing tone. Haruki had to supress an urge to slap his own face to calm down. He bit his tongue instead.

“I'm the one making decisions for now. A dare is a dare” he said bossily as he tried to ignore the blush already blossoming on his cheeks. He could always pretend it was the drinks' fault anyway.

Akihiko rubbed his hands up and down his arms, faking chills of fear. “Wow, got it, _senpai._ ” He complied nonetheless, finally lifting one of his elbow at face level and sticked his tongue in an effort to reach the two body parts.

It wasn't as easy as he imagined it to be and soon, Akihiko frowned in frustration. He was so close when he started to feel the beginning of a cramp in his upper arm. He extended his tongue further, in vain. Worse, he even heard Haruki guffawing beside him.

“Well, seems like this tongue of yours can't do everything after all.”

Akihiko jolted, offended “Ah ?!”

“Just so you know, it's practically physically impossible to lick your own elbow...” Haruki winked back at him and Akihiko dropped his arm down. The bassist had his phone out all this time, sneakily taking pictures.

“You little-”

“Sorry ?” Haruki tilted his head to the side, a wicked smile spreaded on his face as he pocketed the phone back in his jeans.

For an angel, he really could be quite the little bully sometimes, thought Akihiko. Nevermind, he would have his revenge anyway.

“Let's see if you're still this cocky after a few rounds, _dear_ ” Akihiko throwed back, a finger tracing faintly the edge of Haruki's knee. “Truth or dare ?”

Haruki scanned his boyfriend's face before replying a strong, “Truth.”

“Ow, come on Haru, that's no fun !” Akihiko pouted dramatically. The older man rested his head upon his hand nonchalantly.

“Want to switch games ?”

“No way.”

Akihiko could bet his lovely boyfriend was playing with his nerves on purpose. _Fine_.

“Which body part do you like the most ?” The blonde's hand moved to stroke Haruki's thigh, just above the knee. “And I won't accept the elbow as an answer.”

Now it was Akihiko's turn to wink, watching Haruki's jaw clench in response. The later, furrowed slightly and looked at Akihiko straight in the eyes.

“Hands.”

“Mmmh. Care to elaborate ?”

“That's not part of the question.”

“I'm guessing it's more related to what can do said hands.” Akihiko pressed his own higher on Haruki's inner thigh and leaned forward, his breath sweeping his boyfriend's face. “Am I right ?”

Haruki quickly grabbed the invading fingers, stopping their bold exploration.

“My turn” he let out through gritted teeth. They barely passed one round and Haruki already started to feel hot in his winter outfit.

He lifted up his chin proudly despite his discomfort.

“Truth or dare ?”

“Dare” Akihiko's answer came immediately, as determined as ever, making Haruki chuckle.

“Did you even get the concept of this game ?” he said with a playful smile.

Akihiko shrugged. “I'm a man of few words.”

Then in a blink of the eyes, he moved even closer, bringing his face mere inches from Haruki's.

“Come on Haru, tell me what _you_ want already. You're the one in charge here.” he whispered, eyes darkening with unrestrained lust. Haruki couldn't control the shivers running through his body. Now he really wanted to take off all of his clothes. And Akihiko's ones. But he had a pace to set. And some pride too.

He swallowed, holding his boyfriend's gaze in challenge.

“Then, kiss me” he whispered in the tiny space between their mouths. The other blond's lips curled up.

“That's a good start, I guess.”

Akihiko's hands came framing Haruki's face and a thumb pushed his bottom lip downwards to pry it open. Haruki refused to close his eyes when Akihiko surged forward to ravish his mouth. He held on, as the pierced tongue kept on pushing against his own and he surged his hands up to grip Akihiko's sweater by the collar, gasping at the intensity of the kiss. Haruki was fighting so hard as to not let out any moan and his knuckles turned almost white when he clenched the fabric thighter. Akihiko's mouth tasted of alcohol and metal. It was maddening. His heart was starting to pump his blood across his body at an alarming rate, forming a pool of warm down his stomach.

Akihiko groaned into his mouth and without breaking the kiss, he pushed Haruki backwards, making the man's head collide with the armrest. Haruki couldn't supress a surprised squeak when Akihiko's whole body pinned him against the couch. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, his eyes wide open in astonishment.

Akihiko hummed above him, a smug grin spreading on his face as he rested with his elbows on each side of Haruki's head.

“Truth or dare ?” he chimed to his boyfriend's flustered state. Haruki's jaw dropped.

“Akihiko... this position is a little...”

“Seems totally fine to me” the younger man cut him instantly.

Haruki knew he was playing with fire since the beginning. That hothead wasn't planning to play fair and square to the end. But he didn't want to loose yet, even though he was starting to feel very incomfortable _down there_. And he knew Akihiko could feel it too, regarding the situation.

“T-Truth” he stuttered with some difficulty.

Akihiko tilted his head back. “Stubborn, aren't we ?”

Haruki glared at him with puffed cheeks. “Whatever.”

Now, Akihiko was starting to really enjoy it. He poked Haruki's nose with one finger, savouring the new proximity.

“Do you peek at me when I'm showering ?”

“N-no way !” Haruki cried out at once. He was trying to sound offended by the question but his face was so red it wasn't very convincing.

He shrieked when he felt a hand sneaking under his clothes, around his ribs.

“W-wait !”

“You seems awkwardly on the defensive for someone playing innocent...” Akihiko pointed out in a low voice. Then, the fingers pressed the flesh without mercy and Haruki squealed uncontrollably.

“S-stop !... Th-that !... T-tikles !” he managed to beg, squirming under his boyfriend's weight.

“Mmmh, nope. Not until I get to know the truth.” Akihiko's other hand was fighting to prevent Haruki's ones from getting in his way. That guy had so much force it was irreal.

“Waa-aha-ahah... T-time out !”

When Akihiko finally stopped moving his fingers, Haruki was breathless and he knew his face was a whole show of embarassement. He turned his head to the side, avoiding the younger man's winning face.

“I may had watched you... once.” He admitted reluctantly, wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand in a sigh. But his short rest came to an end when the fingers started tapping his flesh again. Haruki jerked his head toward Akihiko, scowling.

“What ?”

“Just once ?”

Haruki bit his lips and saw Akihiko's eyes following the gesture. Bursted. He had to end this round as soon as possible to regain some control over the situation.

“Maybe more than I can count...” he admitted while his infuriating boyfriend was only showing exultation.

“My cute little pervert. No wonder you were so worked up every mornings.”

“You're taking so much time in there I can’t even use it properly !” Haruki argued. Akihiko's hand was still inside his shirt, warming the area near his hipbone. He took a deap breath and extended one arm to brush his partner's short blond hair pass his temple.

“Ok, you're next, you fucking nightmare. Truth or dare ?” he asked, already knowing the answer. To his surprise, Akihiko turned his head to the side and bit the fingers caressing his face, making him yelp like a weird animal being stepped on.

“What do you think ?” the pierced man grunted, teeth now nipping at Haruki's wrist. The later didn't think twice before letting the dare out.

“Strip.”

Haruki mirrored his boyfriend's surprised face for a brief instant. Maybe he was starting to really get into it. He really shouldn't have take that extra drink. And he was now considering the fact he was quite envious of his own boyfriend because _he_ was actually the one wanting to be freed from his clothes, _dammit_.

Akihiko chuckled and moved back on his knees, straddling Haruki's middle. The older man's gaze was burning with intent when he watched his boyfriend pulling up his sweater, revealing furtively some skin around his abs. But this annoying shirt was still in the way.

“Faster.” Haruki ordered, barely supressing a needy whine at the back of his throat.

Akihiko tilted his head and smirked. “Hold on, the longer's the better, right ?”

Haruki wanted to make him eat his words. How come he could turn any situation to his own avantage ? And always be so comfortable in his skin ? Not fair.

When the shirt finally got lifted up, Haruki surged his hands forward to roam them on the muscular torso with a relieved sigh. Akihiko indulged in the touch with an amused smile.

“Someone's getting impatient, uhm ?”

Haruki looked up, his brown irises shooting flashes at his boyfriend's smug face. He tugged at the hem of Akihiko's jeans, below his navel. “Pants off too.”

He didn't have to tell him a second time. This time, Akihiko got rid of the clothing so fast that Haruki had barely adjusted himself on the sofa when the blond threw his leg across his body, going back to their previous position.

“Better now ?” he said as he shifted his hips, rubbing their lower parts in a single slow motion which made Haruki gasp too loudly for his own liking.

Indeed, the outcome of his own dare opened to a whole new level of sensation. Too close. Too hot. Haruki was sweating a lot under his layers of clothes. And it was even worse concerning the damp part between his legs. It was throbbing so painfully that he was afraid Akihiko could feel it pulsing through his clothes now that he was lessened of his own. Talking about the drummer, he was now laughing with excessive mirth. Well, it always was a delighting sound to Haruki's ears, but...

“What's so funny ?”

“Didn't know you hate loosing.”

The bassist couldn't suppress a pout. “Only when it comes to you.”

Another laugh. “That's what making this game interesting...”

Akihiko landed a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Now where were we ?”

“Your turn.”

“Cool. Truth or dare ?”

Haruki rolled his eyes. “Truth.”

“Did you touched yourself thinking about me before we started dating ?”

_Shit._

Since when picking 'truth' was considered as a safe option again ?

Was there a new shade of red bright enough to be able to describe Haruki's face now ?

Why did he played along with this game again ?

“I...” he started, trapped under the intensity of Akihiko's burning gaze. He got lost in the emerald green of his eyes for so long that the drummer had to snap his fingers to get him back.

“Well, Haru ?”

The blond let out a dry laugh.

“You know the answer already.”

Akihiko shook his head. “But the best part is to drag it out of your mouth. A truth is a truth.” The drummer pressed his hips forward and the friction awakened all Haruki's senses again. Akihiko wasn't giving him any choice to escape.

“Yes ! For God's sake, yes I did ! An embarrassing amount of times” he let out, covering his face with the back of his hand. “Happy now ?”

Akihiko grabbed the makeshift shield to get it out of the way.

“I love this honest side of you so much” he said before surging forward to join their lips in what could be the closest to a movie kiss. Haruki's heart missed a beat. An overwhelming urge to feel the drummer even closer to him washed across his whole being.

_I love you too. Always have. Stupid._

A lift of Akihiko's head ended their kissing interlude. He brushed some wild strands of hair from Haruki's damp forehead before speaking again.

“Your turn.”

No need for the usual questionning anymore. Haruki had enough. He craved for contact.

“Take responsability” he said in a sigh, rolling his hips up against Akihiko's. The man grunted, following the same motion imposed by his boyfriend. Then he placed his palm flat upon Haruki's chest and pushed him down on the couch.

“Don't move” he commanded, increasing the speed of the bassist's heartbeat.

Akihiko flashed one of his best wolfish grin and moved backwards. He sat on his knees and grabbed Haruki's ones, spreading them gently. Haruki watched silently, almost shaking in anticipation, when two broad hands skillfully unbuttoned his pants and freed him of his underwear. Akihiko glanced at him one last time with the softest expression he ever shown before he ducked his head between his boyfriend's legs.

Haruki's back arched immediately under the contact of Akihiko's mouth against his private parts. His hands jerked up to grip the armrest on each side of his head when the familiar metal bud glided across his whole length.

He knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted it so bad.

Akihiko teased him without mercy, carefully setting a pace where he was pushing Haruki closer to the edge every time only to slow down afterwards. Again and again. Leaving the older man in a trembling mess of whimpers.

An hand joined to the fun near the shaft and soon, the faint whines were replaced by loud cries of ecstasy.

He was on the verge of begging for release, toes curling on the sofa each time the pierced tongue hit that most sensitive part on his slit.

It was a crime to feel so good.

Haruki couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to let it go and called out Akihiko's name like an incantation. The drummer listened to the endless summoning and took him fully into his mouth.

This time, he didn't stop. He drove Haruki to the limits, sold him off to his own whirl of unrestrained emotions.

Haruki's eyes shut in a black curtain of sparks as his hips rolled one last time into the glorious mouth. Climax followed instantly, sending delicious spasms of pleasure through his body as he threw one hand into his mouth, biting hard on it to muffle his possibly defeaning cries.

When the last thrilling waves finally faded away, Haruki sighed heavily, relieved and definitively spent.

That round totally cleared off the remaining alcohol shrouding his brain. The endorphin shot he earned from his boyfriend's attentions quenched his irresistible thirst of lust for now and he was highly thankful for that.

The tips of his fingers felt numb when he reached to brush Akihiko's hair tenderly. The pierced man was taking care of cleaning the mess he made down there by running his tongue on the fair skin and Haruki moaned softly under the delicate gesture. He was still trying to catch his breath when the drummer's face hovered over his.

“Nice look you got there. Seems like I nailed this round” he bragged, flashing his teeth shamelessly. He pressed a kiss on Haruki's burning cheek, still smiling. “I'm looking forward to the next one...”

Haruki lifted his chin and the small beads of sweat covering his forehead dropped from it, slipping into his messy hair.

“At least, _I_ don't need my tongue to make you come.” He throwed, voice still fragile from his orgasm. Akihiko laughed and dived his head to nibble Haruki's exposed neck, pulse still beating fast against his mouth.

“Oh, feeling confident now ? I just ruined you in five minutes, for the recall.” He said, closing his teeth a little harder around his lover's skin.

Haruki wriggled under him. “I can do better.” He turned his head to the side and added in a sweet whisper tickling the drummer's ear, “I had some experience too, you know.”

Akihiko backed off and watched his boyfriend with a stunned look. “What did you say ?”

He didn't expect that. He knew his man had some relationships with women but did he just implied he had some with men too ?

Haruki grinned back at him. “Wanna know ?”

Oh yes he wanted to know. His own curiosity was now burning inside of him and he fell right into the trap.

“Truth or dare ?”

He saw Haruki's lips curling up as he answered. “Dare.”

 _That cute little bastard_.

The tables have turned. And Akihiko may have stripped him on the spot to ravish him completely if he wasn't holding some pride into possibly winning this game.

He straightened up and pulled Haruki with him, rearranging them to sit face to face with his hips resting over the older men's thighs. He cupped Haruki's cheeks and claimed his mouth into a heated kiss, biting his lips just hard enough to leave some marks behind. Although the bassist seemed to keep it together at first, Akihiko didn't miss to catch the strangled moans echoeing into his own throat, nor the faint twitches shaking his body after a fair minute of dancing tongues. _Already worked up again. Good._

When they parted, Akihiko's thumb slid into Haruki's half-opened mouth and rubbed slightly at his tongue.

“You said you didn't need this ?” he said, pressing the finger once more on the wet muscle, “Alright. Proove it then. That's your first and last dare.”

Haruki's eyes widened briefly before he slipped off of Akihiko's grasp. He held the drummer's provocating gaze, considering the current situation.

Then without a word, his hands moved down between them while Akihiko's ones snaked under his clothes to hold his hips. The drummer squeezed them as a little teasing and was immediately rewarded by a scolding glare from the other blond. There was no way he would let him win. He was going to make it hard. No pun implied.

When Haruki's hand brushed his underpants – the only piece of clothes covering his body – Akihiko sighed through his nose and ducked his head to kiss Haruki again. He used his piercing as a distraction, exploring the older man's mouth without restrain. He knew Haruki was weak for it. The last round prooved it once again.

But maybe he underestimated his boyfriend's determination. The bassist went straight for the kill and wrapped one hand around his member, the other one making its way to one of his nipples.

Haruki's gestures were like his own personnality. Soft, attentive and more determined than anything. He didn't need to be a genius to match anyone in any field. Akihiko realized it when his lover started to work on his erection. Haruki was setting a languid pace, carefully switching the pressure of each stroke from a light caress to a bold grip, watching out for every reaction he could steal from the man above him. The haphazard rhythm made Akihiko twitch in anticipation for every new move. That, and the gentle touches performed by the other hand over his chest were making a strong winning combination.

When Akihiko noticed he was starting to dangerously indulge in the pleasure, he grunted loudly and surged his hands up on Haruki's body, focusing himself on playing with both nipples. The man gasped into his mouth and shook his head to escape from the kiss but his focus on Akihiko's cock didn't waver. He even managed to become more skilled, randomly adding some teasing massages to the head.

 _Fuck_.

It was time to use his trump card. One of Akihiko's hand left Haruki's body to dive into his hair. There, he took a handful of golden threads and _pulled_.

That got a reaction. Haruki's mouth opened wide as a loud moan flew out of his throat, covering all other noises for an instant. Just a little more and the victory would be his...

That was what he was thinking.

But it was his turn to cry in surprise when Haruki surged forward to nibble the soft skin just bellow his ear. The invading teeth glided up to attack the shell of said ear, sending all Akihiko's blood south. His brain shot down from the moment Haruki found the perfect spot to mess with his composure. The pace of the hand circled around his pulsing member sped up, drawing out the most embarassing sounds from Akihiko's lips.

Feeling close to release, he gripped his boyfriend's hips desperately, nails digging into his flesh.

“H-Haru... Ah !... St-” he pleaded, drown in a spiral of pleasure.

Too late. One last strong stroke going all the length of his cock. One last bite on the earlobe. A sweet broken voice whispering his name. And Akihiko fell hard over the edge, spilling all over Haruki's jumper in one last gasp while the blond's tongue was travelling down his neck, marking a path to his collarbone.

“Holy. Shit.”

He never climaxed this fast out of a simple handjob. _The ear, hum ? When did he ever find out ?_

When the aftermath of the orgasm started to fade, he bumped his forehead against the bassist's, their breaths mingling in the small space separating them. Haruki was rubbing his scalp with a hand, eyes closed, adding a soothing sensation to all the other ones he was already feeling.

Exhaustion took the best of him and he collapsed against his lover's body, pushing both of them to lay completely on the sofa again. He adjusted their bodies so he was wedged between Haruki's legs, his head resting on the crook of his neck. He felt the sticky mess against his belly but he didn't care for it in the slightest right now. He could stay like this for hours.

Haruki's arms wrapped around his back, fingers dancing on the bare skin, and when Akihiko peeked to look at the older man's face, he met with two brown orbs shining mischievously, paired with a cocky smile.

“Breakfast is on you tomorrow.” Haruki announced proudly. One of Akihiko's eyebrow shot up to the sky.

“And why is that ?”

A finger poked his side playfully. “'Cause I won.”

“Excuse me ?”

“Told you I could make you come only with my hands and in less than five minutes.”

“Technically, you used your mouth.” Akihiko argued, brushing an hand into the golden and silky hair of the man laying under him.

“Not under the belt.” Haruki insisted. But the younger man was a large piece of stubbornness.

“Still counts.”

Haruki chuckled, body shaking Akihiko's one. “You sore loser.”

Well, Akihiko couldn't argue against that statement. He pulled his head off from the man's neck and traced Haruki's jawline with his lips before pressing a light kiss on his mouth, immediately feeling the older man smiling against it.

“Now... how about extending it further to the bed ?” Another kiss. “Besides, you may want to get rid of those dirty clothes, uhm ?” He added, tugging at the fabric of the filthy jumper.

“God. I thought you would never ask.” Haruki hummed in delight.

Another long and sleepless night of shenanigans waiting ahead.

They used to pile up a lot recently.

And they would've to come up with another lame excuse to justify their worn out state at practice, giggling over each glance they would throw to one another.

So much for being the responsible adults of the band.

**Author's Note:**

> Haruki FINALLY having his clothes removed somehow, behind the scenes xD
> 
> And that's how I wrote my first self-indulgent explicit fic.  
> No fucking regrets, I enjoyed it so much it's almost criminal ah ah  
> Well, feel free to throw me rocks now. I'm going back to my bnha angsty hell, wish me good luck !  
> Of course, comments and kudos are welcomed, lemme know if I should stop doing those kind of fics *bowing in apology*
> 
> See you around !
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
